Lore of Radiance
'• Voice of Heaven' *'Cost:' — *'Pool:' Manipulation + Intimidation + Radiance versus subject's Composure + Power stat *'Action:' Contested, resistance is reflexive *'Duration:' Turn A devil may use this evocation to affect everyone up to a distance of 10 yards times her Torment (-1 dice per target) or focus on a single individual. The player then issues a command to the target who must obey if rolled less successes than the demon. (Demons are immune to this power) Low-Grace: Monstrous demons use this evocation to hurt others, each success inflicts one level of bashing damage to targets within range. (Demons are NOT immune to this power) '•• Exalt' *'Cost:' - *'Pool:' Manipulation + Socialize + Radiance *'Action:' Instant *'Duration:' Turn Each success is a bonus die that the target may add to a single dice roll for that turn (up to his Radiance score). (Demons are immune to this power). The demon may affect a number of targets up to her Torment score. Low-Grace: The sneering of a High-Torment demon has the opposite effects on mortals, each success is subtracted from a single roll the target makes that turn (Up to his radiance dots).If the target dice pools is reduced to zero , it cannot act in that turn. (Demons are immune to this power). '••• Aura of Legend' *'Cost:' — *'Pool:' Manipulation + Persuasion + Radiance versus subject’s Composure + Power stats *'Action:' Contested; resistance is reflexive *'Duration' Scene The Devil can affect a number of targets equal to his Torment score, as long as they are within line of sight and able to hear the demon voice. The targets who failed thei roll instinctively defends the demon from attackers and follow reasonable orders without questions. Thralls with mind control resistance can spend a willpower point to resist this power. Low-Grace: Victims to his power succumb to a murderous frenzy, attacking the nearest beings within reach. '•••• The Mark of the Celestials' *'Cost:' 1 Faith *'Dice Pool:' Manipulation + Expression + Radiance versus subject's Resolve + Power stats *'Action:' Contested; resistance is reflexive *'Duration' Special The Devil must know her target's name and be able to touch him. She must then pronounce the nature of ther mark so the subject can hear it (e.g. "let every man give him shelter no matter where he travels"). The number of success achieved determines the potency and the duration of the mark: 1 a single day,2 a week,3 month, 4+ an year. Whenever another person encounters the mark bearer , he must roll composure + power stat, if he fails he must follow the mark. Low-Grace: Monstrous demons can crate only marks that promise violence and misfortune for the bearer. '••••• Revelation' *'Cost:' 1 Faith *'Pool:' Wits + Investigation + Radiance versus target Composure + Power stat *'Action:' contested; resistance is reflexive *'Duration' Scene Your character sees the individual for who he really his : his Nature, Virtue and Vice, attitudes and beliefs. If questioned the individual cannot lie or be indirect deceitful; his answers are direct sparing no detial. At the end of the scene the target must make a Composure roll , if successful, the target may raise his morality trait by one OR gain a dot of willpower (It can be higher than Composure + Resolve). If the target fails he must make a morality check. (Demons are immune to this power) Low-Grace: When a High-Torment demon performs this evocation , the effect exaggerates a subject's worst qualities. If the target fails his roll , he must act in base at his Vice for the scene regardless of his morality rating. 'APOCALYPTIC FORM : QINGU' An incandescent figure weathered in a corona of jeweled color. Their voices are pure as crystal and they cut though the petty din of the mortal world like a razor. 'POWERS:' *'Wings: '''A pair of Eagle Wings extends from the character's shoulders. The character can glide up to three times her running speed per turn. *'Inhuman Allure:' +2 Presence, +1 Manipulation, +1 Composure *'Radiant Aura:' His aura distracts and confuse her foes , all ranged attacks against him have a malus of -2 *'Sense the Hidden:' The character is supernatural adept at sensing mortals or demons who attempt to hide from her. Perception rolls against hidden beings gains the 8 again quality. 'TORMENT FORM:' Her aura become muted, flaring up in angry reds and blues when she grows angry. Where they once inspired wonder they now radiate an air of cold menace and cruelty 'TORMENT POWERS: *'''Voice of the Damned: Intimidation rolls gain 8 again quality *'Casts No Reflection:' The demon's image does not appear in mirror nor can it be captured in a photo or video. *'Corrosive Spit:' The demon's spit seams acid. A bite inflicts an additional level of aggravated damage or the character can spit at a target up to 10 feet away with a successful Dexterity + Radiance roll dealing aggravated damage. *'Horns:' the characters can make a counter attack at his foe, if he is attacked in close combat he can roll Dexterity + Brawl to inflict Strength -1 aggravated damage. (Once per turn, he cannot attack in the same turn) <<<< BACK